Resentimiento
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Sus palabras , su desdén , su frialdad y su orgullo le hirieron el alma .
1. chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

[—] Saltos en el tiempo.

 _Resentimiento_ .

.

 _Solo quería recibir un poco de lo que yo había entregado ._

.

Bulma despertó con un placentero dolor en todo su cuerpo . El sexo salvaje con Vegeta de la madrugada siempre le dejaba una sensación relajante y de vitalidad para iniciar su día .

—Bue...

No era sorpresa descubrir que era la única en aquella cama . Soltó un suspiro y se levantó . Cubrió su desnudez con una gruesa bata de baño y se encaminó a la habitación del hombre de su vida : su hijo .

Su pequeño de tres años aún dormía cómodamente entre las sábanas mal hechas que Bulma habia hecho durante su embarazo . Aunque Milk la felicitó alegando qué para ser la primera vez no estaba tan mal , ella sintió que lo dijo de consuelo .

Lo tomó con delicadeza y se lo llevó a su habitación , cambió las sábanas y se envolvió en ellas con Trunks en su brazo izquierdo.

— Mereces un lugar limpio — susurró besando su frente .

El amor que sentía por él era inefable , incondicional .

Daría lo que fuera por él .

Pero la cinta rebobinaba , los recuerdos la golpeaban cuando más tranquila y feliz se encontraba . La culpa invadía cada poro de su piel y las agujas de la tristeza pinchanban una y otra vez .

[—]

Tenía la tarde para disfrutar . Su padre ajustaría unos detalles del nuevo proyecto , su madre haría más postres y su invitado permanente estaría encerrado en la cámara de gravedad recién actualizada . No tenía nada más que hacer.

— Sí , iré — dando un salto en su cama comenzó a prepararse para ir a ver a su novio .

Satisfecha con su apariencia roció perfume sobre sus hombros y aplicó un poco de labial en sus mejillas — A falta de rubor .— difuminó hasta el tono requerido — Eres bella Bulma

No teniendo idea de cómo localizar a Yamcha , Bulma se ánimo a interrumpir a su huésped . Abrió la puerta de la cámara dejando que la luz de la tarde revelara los trozos de metal de uno de sus robots

— ¿Qué quieres? — gruñó Vegeta acercándose a la puerta .

— Dime en que dirección se encuentra Yamcha

Sonrió con dulzura obviando el mal humor al que ya estaba acostumbrada . Vegeta hastiado pensó en mandarla al demonio pero , conociendola comenzaría a gritar como loca y a lanzar amenazas de no reparar los robots o dejarlo sin cenar o quien sabe que más se le podría ocurrir . Dando un suspiro señaló una dirección . Bulma captó de inmediato los posibles lugares : un café , un parque y un gimnasio .

— ¡Gracias!

— No es mi asunto — se dijo al percatarse que Yamcha no estaba solo y retomó su serie de patadas voladoras .

La científica desencapsuló su automóvil rojo último modelo y recorrió las calles de la ciudad . Feliz de tener lo que quería y de que nadie amenazara la tierra se permitió fantasear un futuro junto al lobo del desierto .

Muy recientemente sentía que ya era hora de formalizar su relación con Yamcha, de dar el gran paso y de comenzar a tener una vida de casados . No desea hijos , aún no . Primero quería viajar y disfrutar de platillos exóticos de diversos lugares . Luego , quizás tendría un bebé .

Ni en la cafetería ni en el gimnasio obtuvo éxito . Como último recurso empezó a buscarlo entre las personas del parque .

Y el plan de vida se vino abajo .

—¿Quién es ella? — cuestionó sorprendida .— ¿Yamcha?

— Bulma

La tercera en la ecuación no comprendía que sucedía , miró a los otros dos y no tardó en darse cuenta .

—¡Imbécil! — gritó . Al ver que ninguno de ellos reparó en su alarido se marchó .

—¿Porqué?

Yamcha observó como ella comenzaba a derrumbarse , sonrió en su interior .

— Dímelo tú , Bulma

Aunque su corazón estuviera siendo perforado Bulma no dejó que sus ojos dejasen ver el dolor frente a él . Respiró tres veces .

—Merezco una explicación

— Lo sé — volvió a sentarse en el césped — pero no creo que quieras saberlo hoy . Te llevaré a casa

El viento jugó con sus cabellos . Bulma apretó sus manos conteniendo la ira y el dolor que cada vez le llenaban el cuerpo . Se dejó caer a su lado perdiéndose en las demás personas .

— Vamos

En lugar de ir en auto Yamcha la subió a su espalda y voló con lentitud hasta divisar la edificación circular de la casa . Descendió en el patio frente a la cámara de gravedad .

— Vendré mañana — le dijo incapaz de verla a los ojos al igual que ella .

— Yamcha

— ¿Si?

— Jamás te perdonaré

— Lo sé

Yamcha emprendió el vuelo de nuevo y Bulma entró a su casa , ignoró a sus padres cuando la saludaron y se encerró en su cuarto . Las lágrimas no salieron . No pudo deshacer el nudo en su pecho .

En la cena , cuando por obligación todos debían estar presentes . Su madre , con la dulzura y el cariño que desbordada en cada acción logró derrumbar las lagunas en sus ojos .

Lloró sintiéndose una pequeña , se dejó envolver entre los brazos de su madre , en su calidez .

— Vegeta — el señor de la casa tomó su plato y su copa de vino — hace una linda noche , ¿Me acompañas a cenar al jardín?

Sin más opción siguió al anciano con las ollas de comida en perfecto equilibrio en una mano y con la otra las tres botellas de vino .

— Si alguna vez tienes hijos sabrás cuanto duele verlos tristes

Pero Vegeta no creía aquello . Él no tendría hijos , ya no existía ninguna digna mujer para un príncipe además de que los sentimentalismos terrícolas no eran como el de los guerreros de su raza . Para él solo el orgullo era digno de ser expresado .

—¿Te sientes mejor , dulzura?

— Mamá...

— Ve a tu habitación, enseguida subo

Bulma sintió un mareo al percatarse de cuanto gritaba cada lugar el nombre de su ex-novio , pequeños peluches , pósters , tarjetas y muy a lo lejos el perfume masculino . Quiso arrancar todo con furia ,sin embargo las fuerzas en su cuerpo no le ayudaban , apenas y podía estar de pie .

— Nos dejaron sin comida

— No quiero nada mamá

— Bueno , entonces la pizza hawaiana y el helado napolitano será solo para mí

Las vidas del Dr Brief pasaron la noche viendo películas viejas , comiendo y conversando sobre moda . Para Bulma no había cosa mejor que tener a su madre junto a ella , las palabras nunca eran necesarias para expresar sus emociones . Su madre la conocía mejor que nadie .

—Ma

— Dime dulzura

— Gracias

El corazón roto , con amor y fuerza de voluntad iba por el camino de unirse . De a poco los delgados hilos se entrelazaban formando una red más resistente .

Dolía , era innegable pero ella , a sus palabras y respaldado por muchos era la gran Bulma Brief . Una mujer fuerte ante cualquier situación.

[—]

— Eres el tesoro de mamá , ¿Lo sabes Trunks?

[—]

Yamcha la buscó todos los días de un mes , la llamó y envío mensajes pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Él quería hablar con ella , darle a entender que había pasado para que su relación se viniera abajo . Dos semanas más y cedió en su intento .

Cuándo estés lista , búscame

Pronto su vida quedó envuelta entre planos y tuercas .

— Papá , ¿Para que diablos es esto? — desplegó un plano de una habitación grande con los mejores materiales de construcción a un lado — De calidad

— Vegeta me pidió otra cámara con más opciones de gravedad y más robots — respondió temeroso de la reacción de su hija .

— No puede ser , ¡¿Quién se cree para pedirte eso?! — su padre acarició tras las orejas de su mejor amigo — ¿¡Acaso nos da alguna retribución por todo lo que le hemos dado!?

Su rostro se tornó rojo mientras su padre retrocedía nervioso . Ya sabía que algo así pasaría .

— No es necesario que nos de algo — objetó el Dr .— no necesitamos nada y , siendo sincero no creo que Vegeta posea algo de valor con que pagarnos

— Tiene piernas , brazos y creo yo que también sesos para trabajar

Refunfuñando dejó la gabacha a un lado . El patriarca soltó un suspiro y retomó con sus planos .

Cortó la electricidad de su hogar e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió . Vegeta salió con una toalla al cuello molesto .

— ¿Suele haber apagones en este planeta? — preguntó hostil . — deberían hacer plantas de repuesto , creo que eso sí podrían hacerlo bien

Bulma intentó calmar la furia que llevaba guardada . Le molestaba en demasía lo despectivo que era su huésped , que no tuviese consideración por todo lo que su familia le brindaba aún si no daba nada a cambio . Le molestaba que los hombres solo sacaran provecho .

—Vete

— ¿Qué?

—¡¡VETE MALDITA SEA , VETE!!

Vegeta mostró su habitual sonrisa apoyándose en el marco de la entrada . — No grites — ordenó con calma — Respira y piensa muy bien antes de hablarme , he amanecido de buen humor como para aguantar tu pésimo carácter vulgar

—¡Vete , vete , vete , ve...!

En menos de tres segundos Vegeta estampó sus labios en los de ella . Bulma quedó perpleja , intentó alejarse pero su cerebro no encontraba la táctica para alejar a ese abusivo huésped .

Pasó un brazo por su cintura , la agarró con fuerza de la nuca echándole la cabeza hacia atrás . Vegeta la besó con hambre , como si sus labios fueran el manjar de vida .

Se miraban fijo , ninguno iba a cerrar los ojos a pesar de la agradable unión , no era por cariño , amor mucho menos . Solo era para callarla y él disfrutaba verla en blanco .

— Ustedes las terrícolas ... — la dejó caer en la grama — son tan predecible . ¡Ah! , deberías aprender a lavar bien tus dientes , son un asco .— y con la burla pintada en su rostro ingresó en la mansión .


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

[—] Saltos en el tiempo.

 _Resentimiento_ .

.

 _Disfrutemos del cuerpo , no del alma._

 _._

—¡Calla de una maldita vez a ese mocoso!

—¡Es tu hijo!

—No me lo recuerdes

[—]

Vegeta se aferraba a su cintura hasta donde se permitía cuidando de no quebrar ninguno de sus frágiles huesos . Embistió una vez más llegando a la cúspide del placer , se detuvo hasta dejar que sus latidos se calmaron un poco y cayó rendido a su lado . Minutos después se durmió.

Bulma se levantó envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla , recogió su ropa y salió .

Llevaba tres meses visitando en plena noche a Vegeta . Sus encuentros comenzaron cuando Bulma intentó encararlo luego de aquel primer beso , perdió olímpicamente la razón cuando Vegeta supo bien donde colocar sus manos .

El espejo de dos metros le devolvió la desganada imagen de su cuerpo desnudo . En su pecho y piernas yacían cardenales que poco a poco iban desapareciendo y otros que cobraban intensidad . Exigió a su amante especial cuidado en donde dejaba sus huellas .

Soltó una queda risa . Satisfecha por que su cuerpo había liberado el estrés de la semana y lista para al día siguiente volar a otro país en una conferencia sobre los nuevos diseños de automóviles de la Corporación Cápsula.

— Ten cuidado dulzura , no trabajes tanto y duerme ¿Si? — le decía su madre cepillando sus cabellos — y llámame cuando llegues al hotel

— Está bien mamá , no te preocupes no es la primera vez que salgo de viaje

— Pero sí la primera vez que sales sola a una conferencia

— Descuida mamá , estaré bien — intentó convencerla .

Las horas pasaron pero la señora Brief no estaba tranquila, algo en su pecho le advertía que su hija no se encontraba bien . Bien podría ser su intuición de madre o la preocupación normal por no tenerla cerca .

— Ve , por favor , ve

La vena en su frente palpitaba tanto que podría explotar y dañarlo con gravedad . Escudriñó disgustado a la acaramelizada mujer que osaba interrumpir su sesión de lagartijas .

— Joven Vegeta , te lo pido de favor

«¿Porqué simplemente no los extermino?»

— Solo veré que haya llegado completa — le dijo poniéndose los zapatos — y nada más

La mujer daba saltos de alegría cuando Vegeta se perdía a la distancia .

Él, sin embargo iba pensando en destruir el planeta , en desaparecer alguna ciudad tal como Nappa una vez lo hizo . Pero no quería , destruir el planeta significaría buscar un nuevo lugar y , Kami-sama que pereza buscar uno adecuado y con hembras para saciarse . Por el momento tenía lo que necesitaba , incluido la hembra .

Solo por eso no objetó ante el pedido de la señora Brief.

Cuando logró dar con Bulma notó que un grupo de hombres en batas blancas la rodeaban admirados . Le pareció patético aquel tumulto por esa simple mujer .

Dio media vuelta rumbo a Corporación Cápsula.

— Está viva — le dijo a la Sra Brief.

—¿Crees que estará bien?

— Señora , su hija ha viajado por el universo , otro país no es nada

— Pero no estuvo sola

Tres días pasaron y Vegeta sentía una molestia en su pecho , había algo que no cuadraba con la rutina de sus días , un pequeño detalle... un bullicioso detalle color azul .

El pensamiento cruzó como un rayo . La expresión de incredulidad en sus ojos se extendió por su cuerpo . El robot de turno lanzó una ráfaga de rayos láser que impactaron en su pecho , justo donde sentía la molestia .

Sacudió la cabeza queriendo perder el pensamientos , más cuando algo se quiere evitar es cuando cobra más fuerza . Apagó la cámara y voló sin rumbo.

A la distancia divisó un bosque frondoso , lleno de vida . Lanzó esferas de ki con tal de liberar la frustración de no ser quién en verdad era , quería ver cenizas , sangre y miedo en ese preciso momento . Ansiaba ver la vida abandonar su recipiente .

—¡Detente!

Aquella voz salió en un grito . Las bolas de energía le fueron devuelta una tras otra , así como él las había liberado .

—¡No molestes! — divisó al namekiano.

Piccolo se plantó frente al saiyan queriendo evitar su injusto ataque . Vegeta sin esperar más comienza a atacarlo , lanzaba puños y patadas sin control , Piccolo los esquivó sin problema . Sonríe de medio lado enfureciendo más a Vegeta.

—Enojado no sirve pelear — lanzó un puño certero a su mentón . Vegeta salió expulsado golpeándose contra un árbol — Supongo que Nail cuidaba las plantas

Vegeta divagó hasta que recordó a aquel namekiano que vio con el patriarca de aquel planeta de matices verdes . Escupió la sangre de sus encías y se lanzó de nuevo contra Piccolo .

No podía calmarse , entre más pasaba el tiempo , cuando su oponente no ejercía el papel indicado , más frustrado se ponía .

Cuando la tarde se despedía Vegeta empezaba a enfriarse , cayó de rodillas con el corazón latiendo por todo su cuerpo . Se dejó caera de golpe , su rostro contra la tierra fue lo último que sucedió antes de caer dormido .

Agotado Piccolo abandonó aquel bosque intacto , se desvaneció como un punto en la lejanía .

[—]

Más o menos eran las dos de la mañana y él sabía a la perfección que alguien no podía conciliar el sueño . Vegeta abandonó la comodidad de su cama y fue a la habitación del mocoso que era su hijo , el pequeño Trunks jugaba con los legos que su madre le había comprado recién haciendo edificios y luego lanzandolos contra la alfombra .

—Ve a dormir — ordenó .

—No — respondió sin molestarse en verlo .

Contó hasta veinte como Bulma le había dicho una vez , agarró al pequeño del pijama y lo puso en la cama . — Al menos no juegues en el suelo

Trunks asintió volviendo su atención a los juguetes . Vegeta verificó que no hubiese nada que pudiese causarle daño ; algún animal , objetos pequeños que podría tragar y la cerradura de la ventana para que nada entrara . Aunque la fuerza sobrehumana era un punto a su favor , Vegeta volvió a decir lo de siempre , desde que el pequeño comprendía , su progenitor a solas le decía :

—Sin no puedes con **él** , elevas tu ki

Trunks sabía que **él** era para cualquier cosa que no pudiera vencer .

—Si papi

—Hump

[—]

Bulma siendo la única mujer joven de los demás científicos fue el centro de atención durante la recepción de nuevos inversionistas . En un vestido strapless gris con la parte del busto blanco llamó la atención de muchos caballeros , unos descarados hasta en su mirar y otros totalmente intimidados con solo su presencia.

No obstante eso no era un inconveniente para ella , ser el centro de atención le daba la libertad de ser quién en verdad era , dejaba en claro que con ella la labia no servía de nada . Podía ser coqueta pero no te acerques a su espacio personal o te pases por que sufrirás una humillación.

Entrada la madrugada ,mientras muchos bailaban y bebían liberando la tensión de pasar horas y horas trabajando , Bulma decidió abandonar el salón para ir a descansar. Entró al ascensor junto con una pareja que parecía no más que un enredo de lenguas .

La cerradura de la puerta reconoció su huella dactilar , dejó las agujas de veinte centímetros a un lado y se desplomó en el sofá .

—Eso es muy corto

—¡Vegeta!

Vegeta se encontraba acostado en la cama con las manos tras su cabeza , había abierto los ojos solo para verla derrumbarse del cansancio .

—¿Qué haces aquí , medio hombre?— sonrió de lado . Aún recordaba el comentario sobre su higiene bucal . Vegeta soltó un gruñido pero no dijo nada , lo tenía merecido .

—Es muy corto

—Responde

Pero ni él sabía la respuesta . Luego de bañarse y cenar decidió dar una vuelta , volar sin rumbo permitiendo que la fría brisa nocturna acariciara sus duras facciones . Sin darse cuenta ó esa excusa ponía en su cerebro sus pies se toparon con la ventana de la habitación de Bulma , no sabía cuál era más el peculiar y el dulce olor a mezcla de caramelo con leche le aseguraron que ese era el de ella .

—Tu madre — dijo — insistió en que viniera

Incrédula alzó su perfecta ceja — ¿En serio?

—Pregúntale si tanto desconfías

—Sé quién es mi madre — se acostó a su lado — ¿Te quedas a jugar?

—No soy niñero — gruñó .

— No , pero serás mi ginecólogo

Y su rostro ardió en lujuria .

(-)

Sus músculos se tensaron al contacto con la suave piel de Bulma .

Desnuda bajo su cuerpo la llama del deseo se concentró en su zona íntima , Vegeta con el cuerpo latiente se sació con la lobelia .

[—]

La noche avanza con lentitud , todos en la mansión Brief dormían tranquilos , menos padre e hijo . El menor tenía la energía para continuar jugando con los carritos a control remoto . El padre estaba pendiente de él , la culpa también invadía su cuerpo .

[—]

Cuando despertó se encontró con los parados pelos de Vegeta , justo bajo sus fosas nasales . Estiró sus extremidades hasta donde el fuerte agarre a su abdomen le permitían .

Metió su mano entre la mata negra enredando un mechón en su dedo índice . Bajó hasta su frente presionando su permanente ceño fruncido .

—Veggie — cantó — Veggie

—Shuuuuu

—Sino te levantas no alcanzarás a desayunar , aquí son muy puntuales en la hora de comer

Comida . Una de las palabras preferidas de los saiyayin . La lobelia disfrutó el destello etéreo de la preocupación cruzar sus ojos .

—Ponte la ropa , pediré el desayuno

[—]

Vegeta rodó hasta la orilla de la cama . El espacio entre él y Bulma quedó ocupado por Trunks y Buzz Lightyear .

[—]

Los días restantes Vegeta la acompañó a cada lugar en donde iba. Se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones . La acompañó a cada conferencia admirando de poco en poco su inteligencia , el desenvolvimiento frente a las cámaras y multitud que posaban sus atención exclusivamente en ella, más lo que más le gustaba era verla defender a uñas y dientes sus proyectos . Cualquier pregunta tramposa ella la pisoteaba. En eso eran muy parecidos .

La rutina volvió . Bulma se pasaba las mañanas haciendo machotes sobre nuevos proyectos y en la tarde se encerraba en el laboratorio con su padre modificando o ultimando detalles sobre algún invento y , por las noches , dos veces a la semana visitaba a Vegeta .

Luego de una noche en donde su cuerpo pareció ser el de una contorsionista Bulma se encerró en su habitación durante el día siguiente . No cabía duda que el placer carnal era algo muy importante para ella , una mujer de mundo y de satisfacción en todo sentido , no obstante eso no era suficiente . Bulma necesitaba que le besaran el alma , que le derritieran la piel sin necesidad de tocarla.

De una caja de cartón sacó los peluches que Yamcha le había obsequiado , los tiró sobre la cama y luego a ella misma.

Había una gran diferencia con esos dos hombres . Vegeta era un depredador en la cama ,y Yamcha un verdadero amante . Ahora veía todo con claridad .

—¿Por qué, Yamcha? — estrujaba un conejito celeste , llorando —Si todo iba tan bien , ¿Por qué?

«cuando estés lista , búscame»

Segura de oír la excusa salió en su búsqueda , está vez averiguaría por sus propios medios .

—¡Krilin! — gritó al aterrizar frente a la casita rosa —¡Sal!

—No grites— el discípulo del viejo Roshi salió adormilado — Es temprano

—Son las tres de la tarde tonto

—¿Si? , demonios se me pasó el tiempo

—Saliste de fiesta , ¿Eh, picaron?

Krilin asintió avergonzado — Maroon tenía ganas de bailar salsa

La científica le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza , enternecida por la ingenuidad . Aquella copia fallida de ella - le caía tan mal que así se refería a Maroon - tenía mucha suerte de tener a Krilin .

—Espero y sea la indicada — le dijo .

—Yo también . Sé que puedo llegar a su corazón

— ¿Sabés dónde está Yamcha? — No podía destruir la ilusión del ex-monje — Necesito hablar con él

—¿Uh? si , está trabajando en el centro comercial , en la planta baja frente a la tienda de teléfonos antiguos

—Gracias . Y , Krilin , no le des todo a esa tipa , guarda lo más valioso para ti

—¿Eh?

—No le des tu vida

—Cla-claro

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y se marchó. Poco tiempo paso cuando logró dar con aquel lugar .

Su corazón dolía con cada latido , estaba ansiosa por verlo de nuevo : su sonrisa , su mirada , sus labios . A Yamcha , todo lo de él .

—Al fin decidiste buscarme

Bulma absorbió el calor de la taza con café por sus manos , tomando fuerza para no derrumbarse en las lágrimas . Yamcha frente a ella estaba lleno de vida , de alegría ,muy diferente a como ella esperaba verlo .

—¿Por qué?

—Por que eres tú

Aquello no tenía sentido .

—Deja los juegos por favor

—¿Qué pasa? Tienes mal aspecto y si no me equivoco y corro el riesgo de salir lastimado , tienes unas libritas de más

Finalmente lo miró a los ojos cubriendo su dolor con una coraza y alerta con las navajas en sus labios por si veía la burla al igual que la vez anterior. ¿Por qué los hombres la miraban así? ¿Era divertido? No lo creía . Cuando hizo contacto se sorprendió no había rastro de burla alguna , lo que encontró fue dulzura y otra cosa que nunca logró identificar . Era un destello que Yamcha siempre le mostraba con sus ojos y más cuando hacían el amor .

Era algo mágico y misterioso .

—Estoy embarazada — soltó incapaz de seguir guardando para sí sola el secreto .

—¿¡Qué!?

—Hace poco me hice los análisis mensuales de salud , mi sangre presentó la hormona hCG , es decir estoy embarazada

—Vaya

Un nudo en su garganta impidió cualquier otra palabra , aún la quería a pesar de todo . Bulma era la bella mariposa morpho azul de su vida .

=

 **N.A**

.

Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia .

Y por sus comentarios , son gotas de vida para mi inspiración .


End file.
